Javier and Alex
by zhuzhu415
Summary: When Javier watches Caskett's son Alex for the weekend


**Ok so I decided to write this story randomly in the middle of the night so here we go.**

Beckett walked into the precinct with castle trailing be hind her holding their son, Alex's hand. On a normal day Kate would never bring little Alex to the precinct, it just wasn't a place for children, but today was different. Beckett and Castle had just picked up Alex from day care he was spending the weekend with Esposito, while his parents spent a well-deserved weekend away in the Hamptons. Javier had volunteered to take Alex after Alexis couldn't do it. Alex and Javier had an odd bond since Alex was a small baby, Javier could always put him to sleep instantly, and Alex's first word was "Javi". When they entered the bullpen Alex let go of Castle's hand and ran over to Esposito's desk screaming.

"Javi!" Alex screamed when he saw his uncle. Javier got up and grabbed his nephew I his arms.

"Hey buddy, ready for a weekend of fun?" Alex smiled and held up his toy truck that he had in his hand.

"Javi. Tuck." Alex smiled showing off his truck.

" I see you have a new truck buddy, what sound does it make? "

"Vroom, vroom. " Javier smiled and put Alex down.

"Why don't you go with your mommy into the break room?" Alex walked over to Kate and put his hand up for her to grab it and they entered the break room.

Castle looked at Esposito and smirked.

"Look who's a big softy?" Javier stared at him coldly.

"Man I hope little Alex doesn't grow up to be an ass like his dad. "

" Alright, so he has 2 pairs of Jeans, his ninja turtle sleeper and pull ups in his bag. Also he has 4 shirts because he usually ruins his first shirt by the middle of the day. He all so has a sweater in there if it gets chilly. Oh and there are nice shoes and a tie in there if go some where fancy."

"Castle he's staying with me for two days not a year. " Castle looked at him.

"Oh I've also put his tablet and some DVDs in case u need some 'you time'" Castle handed Esposito a duffle bag.

Esposito grabbed it and went and got Alex.

"Bye mommy, bye Daddy."

When they got in the car Javier turned around and looked at Alex

"Good thing your daddy packed your fancy shoes." Alex smiled.

Lanie was just packing up when she heard music. She turned around to find little Alex staring up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Hey honey, " Alex cut her off be fore she could continue.

" Ooooooh, too young to dumb to wealise, I shoulda bought you flowers,' Alex got down on one knee and held up a single rose. Lanie stared at him for a while.

'I should've held your hand. "

This time it wasn't Alex singing, She looked up to find Esposito in a tux matching Alex's t-shirt.

" Gave you all my hours." Alex chimed in

"When I had the chance." Javier walked closer

"Take you to every party. 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance "

"Now my baby's dancing, but she dancing with another man."

Javier joined Alex on his knees.

"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes."

Then Alex joined in "oooooo I should've bought you flower when I had the chance, " Javier pulled a huge bouquet of rose and held Lanie's hand

"Do all the things I should've done when I was ya man. Will you join us for dinner tonight Doctor Parish?" Alex and Javier shot her the puppy dog eyes.

'Pwease Lanie?" Lanie smiled at them.

"Of course. "

Javier got up and gave her a hug. It wasn't until they let go that they realized how many people were watching them. Javier didn't care, he was happy. But he didn't do it alone; he reached down and gave Alex a five.

"Good Job buddy." Alex smiled proud of himself. They walked out of the morgue together and got into Javier's car.

"Does Kate know your using her son to swoon women?" Lanie said playfully

" Not women just you." Javier flashed a smile.

"I'm quite impressed though, Alex honey you sang beautifully."

Alex looked up from his tablet.

"Thank you Lanie." Javier stuck out his bottom lip.

"You didn't like my singing?

Lanie Laughed. "it wasn't to shabby either." Javier smiled

"How does he know that song?" Lanie wanted to know

" I taught it to him a few weeks ago when I baby sat for Castle and Beckett."

They arrived at the Italian restaurant that Javier knew Lanie loved. The night went pretty well. After Alex was covered in spaghetti they went home. Alex got a bath and slipped into his pajamas with out a fight. Then the three of them sat and watched Air bud, Alex is really into dogs, when he fell asleep Javier carried Alex to the guest room , which was pretty much his because he had so many toys in there even when he wasn't staying over. Then him and Lanie just laid on the couch no touching or kissing Javier just sat there and held her in his arms until they fell asleep right on the couch.

**OK so Bruno Mars owns "when I was your man" , Disney owns "Air Bud" and ABC owns Castle and all the characters . Other than that tell me how you like this story **


End file.
